starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Vane
|armor=4 |range=5 |sight=7 |detect= |cooldown=22 air, 30 ground |hero=Yes |npc= |nocat= }} Charlie Vane was a Wraith pilot and lieutenant in service of the Confederacy. He had a very simple life philosophy, involving a drink, gambling, and a strong right hook. He claimed he was a lady's man, and his rakish charm landed him a low position on the backwater world of Brontes IV.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. Biography Interesting Times... At the age of 28, Vane was in the thick of the crisis on Brontes IV, a crisis which involved the rebel group, the Fist of Redemption and the zerg. Along with Lieutenant Tsuname, he was called upon to investigate Atkinson Airfield, where, according to intelligence received by Marshal Bill Constantine, there was to be a transaction between the Atkinson Corporation and the FOR. During the battle, Tsuname declared that his forces should "kill them all" without bothering to investigate. Vane protested but helped carry out the assault. The corporation and Fist forces were both crushed.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 4: “Atkinson Airfield” (in English). 1998. Soon after, Vane helped save Constantine's control center from approaching Fist forces.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 5: “The Confederate Militia” (in English). 1998. It was at this point that the status quo changed for Vane, being conscripted into the newly formed Hammer Strike Force.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 6: “The Call of Duty” (in English). 1998. However, due to the Hammer's heavy handed tactics, Vane defected from the force.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 7: “Hammer Strike Force Command” (in English). 1998. Vane disappeared off the scene for awhile, though later re-appeared to help fellow lieutenant Jack Frost of the New Dresdin Outlaws eradicate a zerg infestation near New Dresdin.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 10: “Rebellion” (in English). 1998. Enter the Protoss The Hammer Strike Force was eventually defeated,StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 11: “Attack and Destroy” (in English). 1998. though Vane soon witnessed the entry of another factor; the protoss. Unlike the Hammer, their presence turned out to be a boon for Vane and the NDO, the aliens helping the terrans battle the zerg.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 2: “Infestation at New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. Vane repaid the favour by helping the protoss sub-commander Edullon search for her father Demioch.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 3: “In Search of Demioch” (in English). 1998. The alliance turned out to be a long lasting one, Vane helping the protoss battle against the newly formed Carpenter's Brood.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 7: “Carpenter's Destruction” (in English). 1998. and against Judicator Syndrea's forces, who were less inclined to ally with the Terrans..StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 8: “Syndrea's Assault” (in English). 1998. Endgame Things went bad for Vane and co. from here, courtesy of the zerg. Eventually, Vane and co. met with Executor Andraxxus, who discovered that Black Morgan, one of Vane's companions, had been implanted with a parasite, allowing the zerg to track them. This prompted a zerg attack, one which saw Vane and his companions killed.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. References Vane, Charlie Vane, Charlie Vane